Uncomfortable
by psychokid
Summary: Something is making Reid uncomfortable, and Morgan wants to know what.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any of the characters.

**A/N**: This is my second fanfic. Please review. And I would like to apologize in advance for this fic. It is completely pointless, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Not beta-ed.

_______________________________________________

Lake Havasu City, Arizona was not hot, not in the middle of July. Hot did not begin to describe a constant temperature of sweltering 95 degrees Fahrenheit or more. To make things worse, there wasn't even a breeze. They had finished their latest case, and the last thing the team wanted to do was stay here for another two days. However, because of the heat, the jet's engine was down, and needed to be repaired before they could leave. JJ and Prentiss were making light of the situation, and had already gone to the local thrift store and gotten swimming suits for themselves, and odd swim trunks for the others, before running down to the indoor pool.

Rossi was eyeing the swim trunks that had been thrown at him, his eyebrows drawing up at the sight of the pink martini glasses in a black background. Hotch had already changed into his, which were white with black sunglasses on them. He didn't so much as look at the other three men as he headed out of the motel room. When the bathroom was free Morgan went in, changing into his own pair (pink panther) before walking back into the hotel room. As he reentered, Rossi had his arms folded, smiling slightly at Reid, looking amused.

"Reid, if you don't try to cool down, your brain will fry."

Reid shifted from foot to foot, eyeing the ground suspiciously, the black and red Spiderman swim trunks balled up in his fist at his side.

"I can afford to lose some brain cells, Rossi. Besides, I'm just going to take a cool shower."

Morgan walked in, putting his hand around Reid's shoulders.

"Come on, Pretty Boy. Join the rest of us in the pool," he said.

Reid shook his head fervently, looking up at Morgan for a brief second before averting his eyes. Rossi chuckled slightly, walking into the bathroom.

"Do what you want, Reid. I'm going to the pool." Rossi then entered the bathroom to change. Morgan frowned, looking at Reid, who was turning an odd shade of red. Just as he was about to ask Reid what was wrong, Rossi came back out, whistling tunelessly as he walked out of the room. Morgan noticed Reid's shoulders relax slightly, causing Morgan's frown to deepen.

"Reid, did Dave say something to make you uncomfortable?" Morgan asked, concern flooding his voice. Reid shifted nervously, still staring at the ground.

"Uh…no. I just…don't want to go to the pool."

Morgan took his arm off Reid's shoulders, studying him intently. Reid was still tense, he wouldn't look Morgan in the eyes, and he was blushing furiously, and it was obvious it wasn't just from the heat. Something was definitely wrong.

"Reid, what's wrong man? You know you can talk to me."

Reid glanced up again, before looking away again, biting his lips.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone."

Morgan nodded, putting his hand on Reid's shoulder comfortingly.

"You know you can trust me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Reid cleared his throat loudly, and looked up, but didn't quite catch Morgan's eyes, instead staring at his shoulder.

"I lost a bet….to Rossi…and………" His voice trailed off, and he looked down, fiddling nervously with the swim trunks, as if embarrassed. Morgan squeezed Reid's shoulder tightly, and when he spoke, his voice was stern.

"Reid, what did Rossi make you do? You can tell me, but I swear to God, if he did anything to hurt you, I'm going to kick his ass."

Reid's head snapped up, and he stared at Morgan blankly for a moment, before he chuckled nervously, shaking his head.

"Its…nothing like that….but…I…uh….had to…..ummmmmm…Okay, this is going to sound stupid….I had to get a nipple piercing and I don't really want the rest of the team to see it, and I'm not allowed to take it out for another week, as part of the bet." The last of Reid's sentence came out in a rush, and when he stopped talking, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Morgan stared at Reid, his eyes wide.

"Holy crap, what did you bet on?"

Reid pursed his lips together before answering.

"It's your fault." Reid was glaring at Morgan now, looking humorless and annoyed. Morgan's eyebrows shot up, and his jaw dropped.

"How-" He began, but Reid cut him off.

"I had a three hour drive with him to go to a lecture, about a week ago. I was really hyper, because you gave me coffee and cake beforehand. I couldn't shut up, and he started getting really annoyed…so he bet me I couldn't be quiet for more than ten minutes….and I couldn't."

Morgan burst out laughing before he could stop himself, and Reid's indignant squeak only helped to fuel his laughter, till he was doubled over, holding his stomach. Once he'd finally calmed down, Morgan sat down in a chair to catch his breath. He avoided eye contact with Reid, who was glaring angrily at him.

"It isn't funny, Morgan!!! Getting it hurt, and it's really uncomfortable, and…" Reid stopped, seeing that what he was saying was only bringing Morgan closer to another fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, man….I didn't mean to laugh at you, but…damn, you have to admit it's funny."

"No it's not!!!"

Reid was staring out the window, his lower lip stuck out in a pout, and Morgan couldn't help but feel a little guilty for upsetting him.

"Reid, calm down…it's not that big of deal, really. Why don't you go put on your trunks, and we'll go down to the pool. If anyone gives you crap, tell me, and I'll take care of it, okay?"

Reid frowned a little, but went and changed into his swim trunks anyway. When he returned, Morgan couldn't stop himself from staring at the small purple ring. Reid made an angry noise, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Right…sorry. Let's go."


End file.
